The suite life in New York
by usaguilove95
Summary: Bailey huye de Yale porque recien habia terminado con Cody, y la mejor opcion fue empezar de nuevo y fue por eso a Nuevoa York; pero cuando ya estaba acostumbrada a su nueva vida encuentra a alguien de su pasado, y debe explicarle a la familia ross porque tiene dos identidades
1. Chapter 1

The suite life in New York

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 1

Flashback Hace 4 años

Jessie Prescott o mejor conocida como Bailey Piquette , ella se encontraba en su dormitorio pensando si en realidad queria estar en Yale; tuvo la oportunidad de viajar alrededor del mundo abordo del SS Tipton, pero ella queria algo mas grande que entrar a Yale, la vida rutinaria le parecia le paresia ser sumamente aburrida y el hecho que ella y Cody no estaban juntos porque recien habian terminado ya que el se entero de un secreto de Bailey o mejor dicho de Jessie. Fue por eso que decidio esperar que el semestre en la Universidad terminara para empezar una nueva Aventura

Cuando el semestre termino fue a la estacion de autobuses de New Heaven y tomo el primer bus que saliera sin importar cual fuese su destino final, y asi fue como llego a Nueva York y empezo su nueva vida

Fin del Flashback

Despues de que todo el drama con Brooks terminara, Jessie estaba en su habitacion pensando si la razon por la no se habia casado con Brooks era porque en realidad no habia casado con Brooks era porque talvez aun sentia algo por alguien y no se trataba de Tony sino de Cody Martin. Salio de su habitacion y reviso si los niños se encontraban durmiendo y luego bajo hacia la cocina por leche tibia y encontro que Bertram aun seguia acomodando todo el desastre de la boda.

–¿Bertram crees que tome la decision correcta? –Pregunto Jessie una taza de leche en sus manos

–Tu eres la unica que puede saber esa respuesta –Dijo Bertram mientras le pasaba un plato lleno de galletas y ella tomo unas cuantas –Tal vez con el tiempo te daras cuenta

–Gracias por todo Bertram –Dijo Jessie

Notas de Autora

Esta es una nueva historia es mi primer crossover espero que les guste

Deje sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 2

Era una linda mañana en Nueva York, en el penthouse de la familia Ross todo parecía volver a la normalidad ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Jessie casi se casa con Brooks.

–¡Niños ya es hora de desayunar! –Grito Jessie desde las escalaras de sala para que los niños bajasen de a comer –¡Van a llegar tarde! –volvio agritar la niñera y poco a poco los niños empezaron aparecer primero fue Ravi junto con la señora Kipling, luego fue Zuri y detrás de la pequeña venia Luke un poco desarreglado como costumbre y la ultima en llegar al comedor fue Emma –Tienen exactamente cinco minutos para desayunar antes de que llegue el autobús por uds –Dijo Jessie mirando el reloj en su muñeca

–¿Bertram que hay de desayunar? –Pregunto Emma

–Creo que prefieren no saber –Dijo Bertram mientras iba sirviendo a los niños lo que parecía ser avena –Jajajaja –rio Bertram

–Odio cuando Bertram quiere ser creativo –Se quejo Zuri mientras trataba de adivinar lo que el mayordomo cocino

–Sea lo que sea no puede ser lo asqueroso que haya comido –Dijo Luke

–Chicos creo que ya es mejor antes que lleguen tarde de nuevo a la escuela –Dijo Jessie mientras los niños tomaban sus mochilas y Jessie los guiaba hacia el ascensor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En algún lugar de Nueva York

–Se me va hacer tarde –Dijo un joven rubio que rondaba a los 20 años –¿Cómo es posible que no haya escuchado la alarma? –Se dijo a si mismo se cambio de ropa lo mas rápido posible y fue cuando recordó que hace unos días atrás su hermano mayor se mudo de Boston a Nueva York por una nueva propuesta de trabajo –¡Zack! –Grito para despertar a su hermano –Y este dio un salto desde el sofá cama hasta el piso

–Soy inocente –Grito Zack aun dormido

–¿Zack desconectaste mi derspertador? –Pregunto Cody muy enfadado

–Solo quería dormir un poco mas –Dijo Zack limpiándose la baba que tenia en el rostro –¿Preparas desayuno? –Pregunto Zack

–No, porque ya no tiempo y voy llegar tarde a mi nuevo empleo –Dijo Cody

–No se cual es la prisa si vas a ser maestro suplente –Resoplo Zack –A nadie le importa los suplentes –Cuando termino de decir eso su hermano ya había dejado el apartamento.

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Si llegaron hasta aqui es que les ha gustado mi historia**

 **Por favor dejen sus reviews me harian muy feliz**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 3

Emma se encontraba en los pasillos de la secundaria cuando se topo a su mejor amiga

–!Hey Emma! –Dijo Rosie para llamar la atención de su amiga

–Hola, Rosie –Respondio la rubia

–¿te enteraste? –Le Rosie a Emma

–¿Enterarme de que? –Emma respondió la pregunta de su amiga

–La maestra de ciencias esta embarazada y no dará clases por un tiempo y eso quiere decir que tendremos un maestro suplente por algún tiempo

–Eso quiere decir que tendremos mucho tiempo libre –Emma aplaudio y brinco de la felicidad junto a la castaña –¿Y sabes quien es el maestro suplente? –pregunto Emma mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

–La verdad no se de quien se trata –Respondio Rosie pero noto que la rubia no le puso mucha atención –¿Emma que sucede?

–Creo que deje mi almuerzo en mi casa –dijo Emma mientras le envio un mensaje de texto a Jessie –Pero no te preocupes le envié un texto a Jessie

–¿Y no puedes simplemente almorzar en la cafetería como todos los mortales? –Pregunto Rosie sarcásticamente

–Prefiero mil veces la comida de Bertram –dijo Emma, en ese momento sonó la campana que era la señal que daría el inicios de las lecciones –Creo que ya es hora de ir al salón –dijo la rubia a su amiga ya ambas se dirigieron a su respectivo salón con la duda de saber quien va ser su nuevo maestro suplente –¿Cómo crees que sea nuestro maestro suplente? –Pregunto la rubia a su amiga

–No se –dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en su lugar –Pero creo es el –Le dijo a la rubia cuando vio entrar al salón su el nuevo profesor suplente entro a la clase

–Es algo lindo –dijo Emma –Pero un poco ñoño

En ese momento el maestro suplente empezó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. Y se volteo

–Hola clase mi nombre es Cody Martin –dijo el rubio –Y seré su maestro suplente por algunos meses hasta que su maestra titular –dijo Cody -Uds me pueden llamar Sr. Martin –dijo mientras señalaba la pizarra. Pero nadie parecía ponerle atención

Penthouse de la familia Ross

–Emma volvió dejar su almuerzo –Se quejo Jessie mientras leía un texto de su celular –Ahora tengo que ir a la escuela a dejárselo

–¿Ese mi problema porque? –Pregunto Bertram mientras leía la revista de mayordomos del mes y tomaba un tasa de te

–Igual se que tu no harias nada –dijo Jessie –Regreso en un momento –dijo la niñera mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y el almuerzo de Emma –Y Bertram no trabajes tanto –dijo la pelirroja mientras llamaba al ascensor, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llego a la Academia Walden y busco la clase en donde se encontraba Emma y toco la puerta –Disculpe –Dijo Jessie, pero cuando abrieron la puerta no esperaba verlo ahí de pie, de hecho pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver.

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí se que les gusto y quiero agradecer a T4200 por dejar el el primer review**

 **Dejen sus reviews y sigan esta historia y agrenla sus favoritos**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Unos minutos antes

Cody trataba daba las indicaciones acerca de cual seria la dinámica de clase, pero los estudiantes ni siquiera ponían atención ya que la mayoría tenían su atención en otras como en sus teléfonos; otros miraban hacia la ventana o simplemente no les interesaba lo que el maestro suplente decía pero en ese momento interrumpió la clase tocando la puerta en ese momento Cody se dirigió a abrir la puerta

–Disculpe –Dijo Jessie, pero cuando abrieron la puerta no esperaba verlo ahí de pie, de hecho pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver

–¿Si? –Dijo Cody saliendo del salón de clase –¿Bailey? –y evitando el contacto visual con ella

–Ahora no es el momento, Cody –dijo Jessie –¿Le podrias entregar esto a Emma Ross? –Dijo la peliroja dándole la bolsa del almuerzo de Emma a Cody

–Claro y-yo …s-se l-la..dar-re –Dijo Cody algo nervioso

–Gracias –Dijo Jessie –Creo que es mejor que me marche –Dijo la peliroja

–Adiós –Dijo Cody cuando vio que Jessie ya se había marchado y volvió a entrar al salón

y le entrego la bolsa con el almuerzo a Emma.

La clase continuo hasta que sono la campana y los estudiantes salieron al pasillo para ir otra clase. Mientras que Cody se quedo en la clase tomo su teléfono y llamo a su hermano porque tenia que contarle lo que recién había pasado

–¿Estas ocupado, Zack? –Dijo Cody

–La verdad no –Dijo Zack mientras hablaba por teléfono en lobby del Hotel Tipton en Manhattan –No hay mucho movimiento por aquí -¿Qué pasa hermano?

–Pasa que hoy vi a Bailey digo a Jessie –Dijo Cody confundido mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio

–Pense que estaba estudiando en Yale –Dijo Zack confundido

–Yo también –Dijo Cody –Me siento terrible –Dijo el gemelo menor mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás

–Debes tranquilizarte, hermano–Dijo Zack mientras pulia la placa con su nombre que esta en escritorio del lobby –Debo colgar ahí viene el Sr. Moseby –Dijo Zack –Hablamos luego –Colgo rápidamente el teléfono –Hola Sr Moseby –Dijo Zack con una sonrinsa nerviosa

Jessie estaba afuera de la escuela tratando de tomar un taxi cuando una mujer le quito el taxi que ella iba a tomar

–Hey ese era mi taxi –Dijo jessie –Gritándole al auto que recién había arrancodo y en ese momento una castaña choco contra ella e hiso que se le derramara el café

–Perdon no fije por donde andaba –Dijo la castaña pero luego se percato con quien había chocado –¿Bailey?

–¡Maya! –Dijo Jessie

 **Notas de autor**

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 5

Jessie estaba afuera de la escuela tratando de tomar un taxi cuando una mujer le quito el taxi que ella iba a tomar

–Hey ese era mi taxi –Dijo jessie –Gritándole al auto que recién había arrancodo y en ese momento una castaña choco contra ella e hiso que se le derramara el café

–Perdon no fije por donde andaba –Dijo la castaña pero luego se percato con quien había chocado –¿Bailey?

–¡Maya! –Dijo Jessie –Que bueno verte

–Perdon si ensucie tu ropa –dijo la castaña

–No te preocupes es una imitación –Dijo Jessie sonrientemente para que su vieja compañera de clase no preocupara –¿Cuándo veniste de Africa ? –Pregunto la peliroja

–Hace unas semanas –Respondio Maya –¿Pero tu no estabas en Yale?

–Es una larga historia –Dijo Jessie

–Comprendo –dijo Maya asintiendo la cabeza -¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo, Bailey?

–Claro –Dijo Jessie –Y así me cuentas como estuvo Chad –Dijo Jessie

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emma estaba en receso junto a Rosie

–Sabes estaba pensando –dijo Emma mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero –Creo que Jessie debería volver a salir otra vez con chicos

–No creo que sea correcto que metas en la vida amorosa de tu niñera –Respondio Rosie

–No te preocupes –dijo Emma –Es mi hobbie favorito después de ir compras

–¿Ya sabes con quien pueda salir? –Pregunto Rosie

–El Sr. Martin –dijo Emma

–¿El Sr. Martin? –Prengunto Rosie extrañada

–El es perfecto para Jessie –Dijo Emma –Hasta donde yo se todos los novios que ha tenido han sido perdedores –Dijo la rubia –A excepción de Brooks, claro

–¿Y como haras para juntarlos? –Pregunto Rosie

–Aun no se me ocurre ninguna idea –Dijo Emma con un puchero con la boca –Pero se ocurrirá algo, lo se

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–Vaya lo que hiciste en Chad con el cuerpo de paz fue asombroso –Le dijo Jessie a Maya cuando ambas estaban en Central Park tomando un café

–Dejemos de hablar de mi –Dijo Maya -¿ya te graduaste de Yale? –Pregunto la castaña a Jessie y esta casi se ahoga con el café

–Bueno aun no me graduo de Yale –Trato de explicar Jessie –Estoy en un programa especial en el cual me permite estudiar sin tener la necesidad de estar en el campus –Dijo Jessie mientras Maya la escuchaba atentamente –Y me fui del campus porque era un poco aburrido


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 6

–Bueno aun no me graduo de Yale –Trato de explicar Jessie –Estoy en un programa especial en el cual me permite estudiar sin tener la necesidad de estar en el campus –Dijo Jessie mientras Maya la escuchaba atentamente –Y me fui del campus porque era un poco aburrido. –Dijo Jessie -Además después de terminar con Cody pensé que seria bueno empezar de cero

–¿Terminaste con Cody? –Pregunto Maya muy sorprendida

–Si –respondió –Jessie con la mirada en suelo

–¿Por qué terminaron? –Volvio a preguntar Maya y noto que el semblante de Jessie se torno triste –¿Si se puede saber? –Volvio a preguntar

–Bueno… –empezó a dudar Jessie –…Cody se molesto mucho conmigo porque…. –Jessie tomo el aire necesario y comenzó hablar – …les mentí a todos sobre… -en ese momento Maya la interrumpio

–¿Sobre que nos mentiste? –Pregunto Maya

–Sobre mi verdadero nombre –Dijo Jessie –Mi nombre no es Bailey Piquette, asi era como se llamaba mi mama –Maya no tenia idea, pero decidió esperar a que Jessie terminara de hablar –Cuando entre al S.S Tipton me disfrace de niño porque ya no podían admitir mas niñas por el espacio –En es momento Maya asintió la cabeza –Y me inscribi con el nombre de Bailey también es nombre de hombre –Y cuando cai en el yacuzzi y descubrieron que en realidad era niña no tuve la oportunidad de decirles a todos sobre mi verdadero nombre, es Jessie –Siguio hablando la pelirroja –Pero cuando cuando Cody se entero se molesto mucho y nunca me dio la oportunidad de explicarle todo –en ese momento se le empezó a quebrarle la voz –el me dijo que nuestra relación era un mentira y que no fue real –En ese momento Maya le paso un servilleta para que se limpiara las lagrimas –Y dijo que ya no podía estar comnigo y por eso fue que terminamos –termino de contar la historia Jessie –Solo espero que tu no te enojes conmigo –dijo Jessie con una sonrisa un poco forzada

No me voy a enfadar contigo– dijo Maya–Creo que podemos empezar desde cero –Dijo Maya con una mano extendida –Hola soy Maya Bennet

–Me llamo Jessie Prescott –Dijo Jessie mas tranquila –Mucho gusto en conocerte, Maya

–El placer es todo mío –Respondió Maya –Jessie Prescott

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cody se se preparaba para salir ya que había terminado con el ultimo grupo del dia , además el sabia que si se iba a encontrar con estudiantes como una vez fue su hermano, le harian una que otra broma y por eso iba preparado pero aun así logro contra restar las bromas de Luke Ross como la típica broma de cambio de nombres o nunca les dio la oportunidad de darle la espalda a sus estudiantes para que no le pegaran letreros tontos en la espalda y antes de sentarse se aseguraba de que no hubiera ninguna chinche o un cojín que hiciera ruidos extraños. Cuando el rubio llego a su departamento a las afueras de Manhattan se sentó en el sofá pensando sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Bailey lo cambiada que ella estaba y se sentía muy tonto por como la trato hace cuatro años atrás cuando terminaron.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 7

Cuando el rubio llego a su departamento a las afueras de Manhattan se sentó en el sofá pensando sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Bailey lo cambiada que ella estaba y se sentía muy tonto por como la trato hace cuatro años atrás cuando terminaron. Pero pasaron horas para que llegara su hermano.

–Hola, hermano –dijo Zack miekntras entraba al apartamento –¿Ya esta lista la cena?

–No –respondió Cody –En la nevera hay sobras de comida de hace dos días –Dijo Cody

–Gracias, Cody –Dijo Zack mientras abria la nevera –¿Y como estuvo tu dia después de haber visto a Bailey?

–Su nombre es Jessie –Corrijio Cody a su gemelo

–Como sea que se llame, Bailey, Jessie…–dijo Zack

–En fin no estuvo tan mal, pude evitar que los estudiantes me hicieran bromas de mal gusto

–Cambiando de tema –dijo Zack mientras buscaba que comer –¿Vas hacer las paces con Jessie?

–No lo se, Zack –dijo Cody mientras se leventaba del sillón y buscaba algo para beber–Me refiero que cuando terminamos le dije cosas muy feas y que ahora me arrepiento –en ese momento tomo una soda –Fue peor que en Paris

–Creo que lo que debes olvidarte de una buena vez de ella –dijo Zack –Y salir con otras chicas, Nueva York es una ciudad muy grande con hermosas chicas ahí afuera

–¿Cómo cuando superaste a Maya? –Respondió Cody

–¡Hey!, ese un golpe bajo hermano –Dijo Zack –Aunque fueron los mejores tres meses de mi vida.

–Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en Jessie, ahora que se que esta en Nueva York y no en New Heaven –Dijo Cody mientras se sentaba en el desayunador –Pienso en que tal vez haya alguien mas en su vida o sale con un modelo de revista o peor que volvió Moose

–Creo que eso ultimo es imposible –Dijo Zack que estaba sentado al frente de el comiendo sobras de comida china –Tal vez tenga un novio, pero creo ese vaquero sin cerebro no es novio de Bailey

–Odio decir esto hermano, pero tienes razón –dijo Cody mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a su habitación –Debo preparar otro plan de 6 meses para volver con Jessie

–¡No otro plan de 6 meses! –Grito Zack –Oh una galleta de la fortuna

 **Notas de Autora**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí creo que les gusta esta historia**

 **Por favor dejen sus reviews quiero saber que piensan hasta ahora de este Xover**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 8

Penthouse de lo Ross

Era la hora la cena y la familia Ross estaban en sentados a la mesa esperando que Bertram sirviera la cena

–¿Cómo estuvo su dia en la escuela? –Pregunto Jessie a los Ross

–No me quejo –Respondio Zuri –Stuart hace mi tarea por mi

–Zuri tu debes hacer tu tarea y que otros no la hagan por ti, dulce –Dijo Jessie –¿Y como que paso hoy en la escuela?

–Tenemos un nuevo profesor suplente –Dijo Ravi

–Si, el Sr. Martin –dijo Emma –De hecho lo viste hoy, Jessie

–No se dejo que le hiseramos bromas –Dijo Lucke mientras jugaba con los vegetales de su plato –Ya se sabia todos los trucos que se le hacen a los maestros suplentes –Se quejo. –No fue justo, rompió una de las tradiciones mas importantes de toda la escuela

–Creo que el ya sabia que tendría estudiantes como tu, Lucke –Dijo Jessie y pensó que en ocasiones Lucke le acordaba un poco a Zack

–Es un buen maestro –dijo Ravi –No tuve que corregirlo como con mis otros maestros –dijo el moreno

–Tipico de Ravi –Dijo Lucke

–No veo nada de malo de vez en cuando corregir o los maestros si están equivocados –Dijo Jessie –Cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria solía de vez en cuando corregir a mis maestros cuando ellos estaban mal, en especial a la Srta Todwhiler–Dijo la peliroja

–¡Jessie eras una soplona! –Dijo Zuri –No me sorprende porque aun sigues soltera

–Creo que eso explica muchas cosas –Dijo Emma –Creo que tu y el Sr. Martin harían linda pareja –dijo la rubia –Al parecer que ambos son un par de nerds

–Paso –dijo Jessie –Ahora no quiero volver a salir con nadie –Dijo la peliroja un poco triste

–¿Por qué si es obvio que es un buen chico? –Dijo Emma –No le haría daño a nadie

–Porque no, Emma –dijo Jessie muy enfadada –No quiero volver con Cody –En ese momento se tapo la boca con las manos

–¿Escuche bien? –dijo Emma –Dijiste que "no quiero volver Cody" – repitió Emma –¿Ya lo conocias de antes, Jessie?

–¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –Pregunto Lucke

–1 cuando fui a dejarte el almuerzo en su nombre estaba escrito en el pizarrón –dijo Jessie para cubrir su pasado –2 dije no quiero volver con chicos como Cody –Se defendió la pelirroja –Vayan dormir –se levanto de la silla y se paro en el marco de la puerta

–Pero todavía nos quedan dos horas–Dijo Lucke

–¡A la cama ahora! –dijo Jessie y los chicos poco a poco dejaron su asientos y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

–No te desquites con los niños –Dijo Bertram –Creo que debes contarles lo que tu me contaste la noche que casi te casas con Brooks, Bailey

–¿Bertram no me llame asi, porfavor? –dijo Bailey –Es doloroso


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

–No te desquites con los niños –Dijo Bertram –Creo que debes contarles lo que tu me contaste la noche que casi te casas con Brooks, Bailey

–¿Bertram no me llame asi, porfavor? –dijo Bailey –Es doloroso

–Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta –dijo Bertram –Ademas es mejor que lo sepan de ti antes de que otra persona les cuente

–Han pasado cuatro años desde que llegue aquí –dijo Bailey –¿Y por que hasta ahora veo a Cody? –dijo la pelirroja

–Tal vez el universo te esta dando otra oportunidad de ser feliz –dijo Bertram mientras recogía los platos de la cena –Y este tipo de oportunidades dos se presentan dos veces, Jessie

–Gracias, Bertram –dijo Bailey –A veces sabes que decir, aunque no lo parezca

–Ve a descansar hoy tuviste un dia muy duro –dijo Bertram –No es nada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–Emma ahora por tu culpa Jessie esta molesta con nosotros –dijo Lucke a sus hermanos cuando se dirigían a su habitaciones

–No es mi culpa que este tan sensible –se defendió Emma

–Yo no se uds pero creo que Jessie oculta algo –dijo Zuri

–Me parecio extraño que supiera el nombre del Sr Martin y cuando empezamos a hablar de el y fue cuando ella empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa –dijo Ravi

–Tal vez Jessie y el Sr. Martin fueron novios –dijo Emma con una voz soñadora

–Lo dudo –dijo Zuri –Porque Jessie nunca nos ha hablado de tener un novio nerd

–Además el Sr. Martin menciono que el es Boston –dijo Ravi –Y Jessie es de Texas

–Y Jessie llego de Texas a se cuatro años, cuando Zuri la encontró en la calle con Toni –Dijo Lucke

–¿Y si asistieron a la misma preparatoria? –Pregunto Emma

–Creo que eso es imposible, hermana –dijo Ravi –Porque el Sr. Martin asistió a la preparatoria Seaven Seas en el SS Tipton

–En español, hermano –dijo Lucke

–Viajo por todo el mundo porque la preparatoria estaba en un crucero –Dijo Ravi

–Ademas Jessie no se había subido a un barco hasta fuimos al mediterráneo –dijo Emma –Hay algo que no calza –dijo Zuri

–Eso es verdad –Dijo Ravi –Creo tenemos que descubrir cual es la relación entre el Sr. Martin y Jessie

–No creo que sea para tanto –dijo Lucke –Tal vez Jessie esta en sus días

–Ravi tiene razón –Dijo Emma –Y tenemos derecho de que es lo que Jessie oculta, porque es nuestra niñera –dijo la rubia para convencer a sus hermanos –Prácticamente ella nos pertenece

–No creo que Jessie sea de nuestra propiedad –dijo Ravi –Pero si podemos descubrir que si Jessie en realidad conocía al Sr. Martin desde antes que llegara Nueva York

–En ese caso esto lo que haremos –Dijo Lucke y en ese momento los cuatro hermanos hisieron un circulo y se repartieron las tareas que debía hacer cada Ross


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen, solo esta historia

Afueras de Manhattan

Apartamento de Zack y Cody Martin

Cody Martin se encontraba en su habitación pensando en un nuevo plan de seis meses para reconquistar a Jessie, que anteriormente la conoció Bailey; y esto lo hiso recordar muchas cosas que ambos pasaron en el S.S Tipton especialmente cuando el día que hiso lo posible para conseguir las entradas del concierto de Hannah Montana en Hawaii, o antes de eso cuando hiso la "fiesta de maíz" en la cubierta del barco; recordó que en ese entonces hiso todo lo que pudo para que Bailey no lo viera como un simple amigo; pero tenia un problema ambos ya no eran los mismos de hace mas 4 años, cuando la vio era otra persona por completo se había teñido el cabello rojo, ya no se vestia como una niña

y ella además de eso tenia una mirada rara, ya no era su "Bailey". Luego pensó en lo chicos Ross, a los que estaban en sus distintas clases y pensó que con ayuda de ellos podría llegar a Jessie; empezaría con el mas listo de todos Ravi Ross, era con el que similitudes tenían; Cody fue el mejor de clase como lo es en este momento Ravi; ambos eran muy listos y les gustaba la ciencia y fueron opacados por sus hermanos en la secundaria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Academia Walden

–Buenos días clase –dijo Cody mientras entraba al salón y lo vio vacío unos minutos antes que empezara la clase–Y por clase me refiero a ti, Ravi

–Buenos días Sr. Martin –respondio Ravi –estoy listo para aprender –dijo con una sonrinsa

–Eso me hace alegra –dijo Cody –¿es cierto que el club de reptiles no tiene un maestro guía? –Pregunto Cody

–Si ningún maestro quiere hacerse cargo desde la ultima vez que las serpientes escaparon y dejaron huevos por toda la escuela –dijo Ravi –y sin un chaperón o maestro a cargo puede que el director cierren el club –dijo el joven indu –y es único club en que me aceptaron

–entiendo –dijo Cody –cuando estaba en la secundaria no era muy popular no forme parte de muchos clubes –dijo el rubio –y creo que me parece injusto que cierren un interesante club solo porque no tengan un chaperon –siguio hablando el maestro suplente –es por eso que me gustaría ser su maestro a cargo

–Eso es genial, Sr Martin –dijo Ravi –La Sr. Kipling se pondrá feliz cuando le de la noticia

–¿Quién es la Sra. Kipling? –pregunto Cody

–Es mi varano de agua –dijo ravi

–Tienes un varano de agua –dijo Cody sorprendido –¿Acaso es legal? –pregunto muy confundido un poco asustado

–Si tengo todos sus papeles y vacunas al dia –respondio Ravi –no hay nada de que preocuparse, a no ser que sus bolsillos guarde ratones

–¿Y donde son las reuniones? –pregunto Cody –para desviar el tema

Notas de autora

Aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo….espero les guste

Y dejen sus reviews….no sean tímidos….

Nos leemos en la proxima


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen, solo esta historia

Capitulo 11

–¿Y donde son las reuniones? –pregunto Cody

–Por ahora son mi casa –dijo Ravi y tomo un papel y escribió la dirección –Aunque generalmente Jessie, mi niñera esta ahí –y le dio el papel al maestro suplente –espero que no le moleste, Sr. Martin

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo Cody –estaré ahí puntualmente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos minutos antes

–Escuha bien Ravi –dijo Emma casi amenazando a su hermano –debes ganarte la confianza del Sr. Martin y saber que tipo relación tiene el con Jessie

–¿Pero que quieres que haga, hermana? –pregunto Ravi

–No se –dijo la rubia –debes hacerte el lame botas del Sr. Martin

–Eso no será problema para Ravi –dijo Lucke –los únicos amigos que tiene Ravi son los profesores y la señora de la cafetería –siguió hablando el joven bailarín –eso no afectara tu popularidad, hermano

–Esta bien –dijo Ravi –¿Pero que harán uds?

–Lucke buscara pistas el la alcoba de Jessie, Zuri presionara a Jessie para que diga la verdad y yo juntare a esos dos –dijo Emma mientras aplaudía y dio unos pequeños saltos –Así que entra y se el mejor lame botas de toda la vida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apartemento de la familia Ross

Cuando los chicos iban a la escuela Jessie por lo general iba a hacer audiciones o se quedaba en casa aprovechando el spa y el gimnasio del condominio y en algunas ocasiones hacia los deberes de la universidad, pero esa mañana fue muy distinta. En ese momento Jessie se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo una tasa de te y pensaba si debía llamar a Maya para hablar pero en momento la interrumpieron

–Hola, Jessie –dijo Christina Ross entrando a la cocina

–Hola, Christina –dijo Jessie respondiendo el saludo de su jefa –¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la peliroja –Pense que llegarías la próxima semana

–se cancelaron algunas reuniones –dijo Christina –por eso logre llegar antes

–Que bueno –dijo Jessie –levantándose de la mesa para poner la tasa de te en el fregadero –si no le importa me voy a retirar –dijo Bailey

–¿Jessie? –dijo Christina –quiero presentarte a alguien

–¿De quien se trata? –pregunto Jessie

–De London Tipton –respondio Christina –ella promosionara mi nueva línea de perfumes

–¿La London Tipton? –pregunto Jessie –¿La heredera? –volvio a preguntar para estar segura

Notas de autor:

Gracias Mia Petrova por seguir y agregar este fanfic….se que leen esta historia asi que dejen sus reviews…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen, solo esta historia

Capitulo 12

–Es la única London Tipton que hay –dijo Christina –Y debes ayudarme –dijo la ex modelo –volvi a despedir a mi asistente y hasta que encuentre a otro tu me ayudaras por ahora

–Claro no hay problema –respondio Jessie –¿y cuando conoceré a London Tipton? –cruzo los dedos Jessie detrás de la espalda

–En una hora –dijo Christina –Asi que yo que tu me cambiaria de ropa

–Claro –dijo Jessie –debemos impresionar al Srta. Tipton –dijo Bailey –ire a cambiarme de ropa–En ese momento Jessie subio a su cuarto buscando que ponerse –Porque ahora todos aparecen –se quejo Bailey mientras desarmaba el closet –Primero el Sr. Moseby, luego Cody y Maya y lo que faltaba –dijo Jessie mientras se vestia con lo mejor que encontraba –y ahora London –dijo la niñera mientras se ponía los zapatos –ella me puede delatar –se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo de cuerpo complento –Tranquila Bailey, es London Tipton de quien estamos hablando, ella no se dara cuenta –se dijo a si misma –Le hise creer que si usaba un perfume la haría mas inteligente, y se creyó lo del monstruo del maíz, Jessie lo tienes bajo control –termino de hablar sola y bajo a la sala donde estaba Christina –Ya estoy lista Christina

–Bien, la limosina llegara en cualquier momento y nos llevara al hotel Tipton y ahí almorzaremos con London –hablaba la Sr. Ross mientras ambas entraban al elevador y bajaban a la recepción – ¿Tony sabes si el chofer ya llego? –pregunto Christina al portero

–Acaba de llegar, Sra. Ross –dijo Tony

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hotel Tipton Manhattan

–Hola London –dijo Zack saludando a London mientras ella entraba al hotel

–Hola Cody –dijo London feliz

–London, no soy Cody –corrijio Zack a la heredera –Soy Zack –dijo el gemelo mayor –me sorprende que después de todo este tiempo no me reconozcas

–Como sea –dijo London mientras se limaba las uñas –¿Oye Zack sabes si Christina Ross y su asistente ya llegaron?

–He estado todo el dia aquí y no ha entrado nadie importante –respondio Zack –solo he estado toda la mañana aquí haciendo reservaciones y todo eso –dijo el rubio –

–Vaya tu vida es tan interesante –dijo London aun limándose las uñas

–Me gusta este trabajo –dijo Zack

–Si ves a Christina Ross dile que las esperare en el resturante del hotel, Zack –dijo London

–Claro, London –dijo Zack mientras parecía teclear algo en la computadora

–Oh me llego un mensaje de Bailey –dijo London sorprendida

–No sabia que ambas seguían en contacto –dijo Zack

–La verdad no –respondió London –es raro

–¿Y que dice? –Pregunto Zack ansioso

 **Notas de autor**

 **Feliz navidad**

 **Y quiero agradecerles a los nuevos seguidores que leen mi historia**

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

–Claro, London –dijo Zack mientras parecía teclear algo en la computadora

–Oh me llego un mensaje de Bailey –dijo London sorprendida

–No sabia que ambas seguían en contacto –dijo Zack

–La verdad no –respondió London –es raro

–¿Y que dice? –Pregunto Zack ansioso

–Sabes no es importante –dijo London –Le responderé después –Me voy

–London podría ser una emergencia –dijo Zack con la escusa de saber porque Bailey le mando un mensaje de texto London que necesitaba la ex de su hermano para comunicarse con London, hasta ahora es algo muy raro –Que escondes Bailey –dijo pensativo mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la recepción –Bueno, Hotel Tipton en que puedo ayudarle

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–¿Jessie sucede algo malo? –Pregunto Christina a la niñera porque la notaba un poco nerviosa

–No pasa nada, Christina –dijo Jessie mientras terminaba de escribir un texto –Solo que estoy esperando que una amiga conteste un mensaje–respondio la pelirroja mientras iban de camino al Tipton en la limosina

–Ok –respondio la ex modelo, pasaron unos pocos minutos para que al fin llegaran al lujoso hotel –llegamos –dijo Christina bajándose de la limosina y Jessie la siguió hasta entrada

–¿Christina, porque no se adelanta? –dijo Jessie – mientras voy al baño –invento una una escusa para buscar a London y para no que la descubrieran

–Claro –dijo Christina –te espero en el restaurante

Unos minutos después Jessie logro ver a London cerca de la recepción

–¡London! –dijo Bailey llamando la atención de la heredera

–¡Bailey! –Dijo London abrazando a su vieja compañera de camarote –Vaya ya no te vistes tan mal

–…gracias…por el cumplido –respondio Bailey y en ese momento vio que alguien mas se acercaba

–Vaya, vaya –dijo Zack mientras dejaba el mostrador y acercaba a las dos chicas –pero miren quien esta en Nueva York –dijo el otro gemelo

–Hola, Zack –dijo Bailey para no ser descortés –¿Zack, me dejarías un momento a solas para poder hablar con London?

–Claro, Bailey –dijo Zack haciendo un gran énfasis en el nombre de la peliroja y rápidamente le mando un mensaje a su hermano

–Antes de que vayas ten esto –dijo Bailey dándole un numero de teléfono –es de Maya esta en la ciudad –en ese momento el rubio la vio con cara de desconfianza –tal vez puedas hablar con ella y ponerse al dia –y en ese momento Zack tomo el papel dio media vuelta y saco de su bolsillo el teléfono celular y se fue

–¿Qué pasa, Bailey? –Pregunto London después de ver que Zack las dejo solas

–Tenias razón todo este tiempo –dijo Bailey y London la miraba sin entender ni una sola palabra–tenias razón en que Bailey es un feo nombre –dijo Jessie como escusa

–Siempre tengo razón –dijo London

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A DIL DEVIL POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 14

–Es por eso que cambie mi nombre a Jessie –dijo la niñera –Quiero que cuando estemos con Christina no me llames Bailey –dijo la peliroja –¿Entiendes, London? –y la heredera asintió con la cabeza –Repite conmigo –Exigió Bailey a London y la heredera asintió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Academia Walden

–…y por eso la importancia de los iones positivos –dijo Cody a su clase la cual no prestaba mucha atención –¿Alguna pregunta? –dijo el rubio no vio que ninguno de sus estudiantes levantaran la mano –Es bueno saber que les quedo claro –en ese momento sono la campana y los chicos salieron del salón como si la vida de ellos dependiera de eso, pero noto que Emma fue la única que se quedo en el salón –¿Susecede algo señorita Ross?

–¿En realidad me preguntaba si…. –dijo Emma dudosa ya que aun no tenia una escusa creíble para acercase al maestro sustituto –si le gustaría que le hiciera una entrevista para el noticiero de la escuela Que onda Walden?

–Me parece una gran idea –dijo Cody –Sabes cuando estuve en la preparatoria fue reportero de campo para noticiero Seven Seas

–Genial –dijo Emma –Le parece mañana después de clases

–Perfecto –dijo Cody y momentos después la rubia se fue dejándolo solo en el salón –Solo falta Lucke Ross –dijo Cody

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el receso

–¿Ravi lograste hacer tu parte? –pregunto Emma a su hermano menor

–Me converti en el lame-botas de la clase –dijo el joven indu –otra vez

–Genial –dijo Emma –Yo podre hacerle una entrevista para que Onda Walden –dijo la rubia –asi podremos saber mas de su vida y si tiene alguna relación con Jessie

–Saben algo curioso –dijo Lucke

–Se muchas cosas curiosas –dijo Ravi –Pero se un poco mas especifico, hermano

–Que Jessie aparece en redes sociales a partir del año 2011 –hablo Lucke –fue el mismo año que empezó a trabajar de nuestra niñera

–Eso no dice nada –Dijo Emma pensitiva

–Lo se –dijo Lucke –fue por eso que investigue al torpe de Sr. Martin –mientras les pasaba la Tablet para que vieran una foto –¿ven a la chica que esta junto a el? –Pregunto a sus hermanos –¿No les recuerda a alguien?

–¿El Sr. Martin conoce a London Tipton? –pregunto Emma muy asombrada

–No era eso de lo que estaba hablando –Dijo Lucke -Miren bien esta fotofrafia

–Claro ya lo puedo ver –dijo Ravi apuntando a la foto –el Sr. Martin tiene un hermano gemelo

–Tampoco era lo que estaba hablando –dijo Lucke –Miren bien


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 15

Hotel Tipton

–Entonces tenemos un trato –dijo London muy sonriente –Promoveré tu nueva línea de perfumes con una sola condición –Dijo la heredera

–¿Y de condición hablas Lon… -dijo Jessie al darse cuenta que casi queda en evidencia –Srta. Tipton?

– Ocupo que alguien miembro del jurado del Sertamen Srta Tipton sea famoso

–¿Quieres sea parte del jurado del certamen de Srta Tipton? –Pregunto London a Christina –Me alagas, London

–Ocupo un juez famoso –dijo London –Y eres la mejor opción –dijo London –sera un gran certamen –Entonces ya esta hecho –dijo London

–Bueno es hora de que Jessie y yo nos retiremos –dijo Christina

–Bai –dijo London pero en ese momento la niñera le torcio los ojos para que no se equivocara –Jessie –se autocorrijo –si, Jessie

–¿Qué paso Sta. Tipton? –Pregunto Bailey

–¿Solo queria saber si te gustaría quedarte a hablar? –Pregunto London

–¿Puedo Christina? –Pregunto Bailey a su jefa

–Sí, no veo el problema –dijo Christina –Aun estas en tu horas libres

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recepción del Hotel Tipton

–¿Llamo o no a Maya? –Se preguntaba Zack Martin mientras pensaba –Si es el numero de Maya –se dijo así mismo se sentaba en un sillón de la recepción –Pero no soy capaz de hablar con ella –siguió hablando solo

–¿Con quien hablas? –Pregunto el Sr. Moseby

–Con nadie –dijo Zack –Solo pensaba en voz alta –explico el rubio –Bailey me dio el numero telefónico de Maya y no se si llamarla –termino de explicar

–¿Bailey esta en Nueva York? –Pregunto el Sr. Moseby

–Si Bailey esta en la ciudad

–Entonces si era ella –Dijo el Sr. Moseby

–¿De que habla? –Pregunto Zack

–Hace unas semanas vino una chica igual a Bailey –Dijo Moseby –Nunca pensé que fuera ella, se supone que estaba en Yale

–Ya recuerdo –dijo Zack –Usted llamo a mi hermano y se puso como loco

–Pero actuaba muy extraño –No me reconoció –Dijo el gerente del hotel –Y tenia el cabello pintado rojo; no se parecía a la Bailey que estaba en el barco

–Esta muy cambiada –dijo Zack

–Las personas cambian –dijo Moseby –Mirate a ti –dijo a Zack –De un rufían a un gran aprendiz de gerente

–Sr. Moseby , me apena –dijo Zack moviendo la mano de una manera muy femenina

–Solo es una lastima que Cody y Bailey hayan terminado –dijo Moseby

–Eso es verdad –Dijo Zack –ella le rompió el corazón a mi hernano


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Academia Walden

Recién había terminado el receso y Cody debía dictar su última clase en el salón de Lucke Ross. Sabia que era no iba ser fácil; él chico le había declarado la guerra y lo tendría en la mira; no se la dejaría fácil. Poco a poco noto como la clase empezó a llenarse de sus estudiantes; y fue en ese justo momento cuando vio a entrar a Lucke y sonrio para sus adentros

–Clase espero que hayan hecho sus reportes sobre "la división celular" –Dijo Cody y noto como Lucke levanto la mano –¿Sr. Ross?

–¿Si Sr. Ross? –Pregunto Cody a Lucke con una ceja levantada

–¿Y si no hice la tarea, que me hará? –Pregunto Lucke retando al maestro sustituto

–Reprobaras y estarás en la escuela de verano –dijo Cody mientras tomaba los informes de los otros estudiantes –Olvidarte de las vacaciones –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en rostro

–Pero no hay manera de que usted me haga reprobar –dijo Lucke

–Oh… –dijo Cody mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y cruzaba los brazos –Escucha Lucke –Dijo el joven maestro suplente –Su otra maestra no les dará más clases por un algún tiempo; y mientras yo este aquí seré el encargado de calificarlos –dijo Cody con un poco presumido –¿Entendiste Lucke? –Pregunto Cody, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que él era la clave para reconquistar a Bailey –Y si no haces tu tarea tendre que llamar a tus padres

–Mis papás nunca están en casa –Dijo Lucke

–En ese caso a tu guardian o un adulto que se haga responsable de ti

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hotel Tipton

Suite de London

–¿Bailey porque cambiaste de nombre? –Pregunto London

–Veras, London –Dijo Bailey pensando cual seria la forma más simple de explicarle las cosas a London –¿Recuerdas el primer simulacro en Seven Seas? –Pregunto a London

–Como olvidarlo –dijo London –Tuve que usar un chaleco salvavidas anaranjado que no combinaba con mi atuendo –dijo la heredera –y no pude cambiarme de ropa

–Veo que lo recuerdas perfectamente –Dijo Jessie con una sonrinsa –¿Y recuerdas que paso después cuando caímos en jacuzzi con Zack y Cody?

–Sí –dijo London –Ahora que lo recuerdo tu te hiciste pasar por un chico –dijo London cuando se empezó a reir–Y todos te creyeron por tus brazos pocos femeninos y tus

–Ya entendí tu punto London –Dijo Jessie –Recuerdas que yo iba explicar todo –dijo Bailey –Pero Zack hablo por mi y no me dio la oportunidad de explicar mi nombre real es Jessie Prescott en lugar de Bailey Piquette

–Ahhh… dijo London trantando de entender –Claro tu nombre es Jessie –dijo London

–Exacto London –dijo Jessie por lograr hacer a su vieja compañera de camarote –Y entendiera –¿Sabes Cody y yo terminamos?

–Sí, escuche algo –dijo la heredera


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer: Ni los personajes de Jessie o de Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no pertecen solo esta historia

Capitulo 17

–Ahhh… dijo London trantando de entender –Claro tu nombre es Jessie –dijo London

–Exacto London –dijo Jessie por lograr hacer a su vieja compañera de camarote –Y entendiera –¿Sabes Cody y yo terminamos?

–Sí, escuche algo –dijo la heredera –¿Pero porque terminaron de nuevo?

–Porque Cody se entero que ni nombre real no es Bailey –Explico Bailey –Y se enfado mucho porque nunca pude decirle la verdad –pero noto que London estaba mas concentrada en su teléfono –¿London me estás escuchando?

–No –respondio sonrientemente mientras jugado con el celular –Despues de que dijiste Cody me aburrí

–Parece que no has cambiado, London –dijo Jessie –eres la misma

–Aja –dijo London sin idea de lo que Jessie hablaba –Aja

–¿Me das el auto de Ivana? –Pregunto Bailey a London porque no le prestaba atención

–No –dijo London mientras seguía con su teléfono

–Al menos lo intente –dijo Bailey alzando los hombros –Creo es mejor que me vaya –dijo Bailey

–Adios Jessie –Dijo London

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Academia Walden

–No olviden hacer las presentaciones sobre la tabla perio…. –no pudo terminar de hablar ya que todos sus estudiantes se habían marchado al escuchar la campana –No se para que molesto –Dijo asi mismo mientras borraba la pizarra –Adolecentes –se quejo el rubio –Al menos es trabajo temporal –Dijo el gemelo menor, mientras tomaba sus cosas del escritorio y cerraba la clase con seguro y luego salió de la escuela, miro su reloj y noto que aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que empezará la reunión del club de reptiles de Ravi; entonces fue ahí donde decidió que podría ir a Central Park a pasar el rato ya que la casa del chico queda cerca de ahí. Pero de camino chocó con alguien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casa de los Ross

–¿Lucke quiero ver la foto que encontraste? –dijo Zuri a su hermano

–Dame un momento –dijo Lucke mientras tomaba su Tablet y buscaba la foto en fanpage –Aquí esta Zuri –dijo dándole la Tablet

–Se parece un poco a Jessie –dijo Zuri haciendo zoom en la foto para ver mejor la cara de chica castaña que estaba al lado de uno de los chicos rubios –Pero esta foto no prueba nada –Dijo la menor de los Ross

–Hola mis pequeños –dijo Christina Ross mientras entraba la terraza y detrás de ella venía Bertram con un azafate con limonadas –¿que tal escuela?

–No me quejo –dijo Lucke –Maestro suplente nuevo, mi nueva diversión

– ¡Lucke! –Dijo Christina –No debes molestar a los maestros suplentes –reprendio la ex modelo –No quiero que me llamen de la escuela

–No te preocupes –dijo Lucke


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

–Lo siento –Dijo Cody disculpándose

–No te preocupes –dijo Jessie –Era yo quien no se fijo por donde caminaba

–¿Bailey podemos hablar? –Pregunto Cody a su exnovia

–Cody no tenemos nada que hablar –dijo Jessie con un semblante serio –Tú mismo dijiste que lo nuestro nunca fue real.

–Se lo que dije –dijo Cody –Y estuvo mal –habló el rubio –Fue lo peor que hecho –siguio hablando –Debí haber hablado contigo y tratar aclarar lo de tener "dos nombres"

–Pero gritar cómo loco no fue la mejor opción –dijo Bailey –se que debí decirte la verdad desde que caimos en el jacuzzi –dijo Jessie –Pero Zack habló antes que yo y nunca encontré otro momento para decirles la verdad

–Pudiste haber dicho –dijo Cody –"Hey, chicos no me llamo Bailey sino Jessie" –Dijo el rubio con una voz un poco aguda e hiso a la niñera reir –vez aun sigo siendo divertido

–A veces eres divertido, y no tienes que usar un pitón para que me hagas reir –dijo Jessie –Y yo no hablo así

–Es la voz genérica de mujer que uso –se defendió Cody –No lo puedo cambiar –dijo el rubio –Fue la misma que use en aquella obra escolar

–En la que escribiste después de que terminamos en Paris –dijo Bailey –Que por cierto fue la peor obra de teatro que he visto

–Parece que nunca has ido al teatro de improvisación que esta en el restaurante chino –dijo Cody –Eso si es malo –dijo el rubio y notó como la niñera se empezaba a enojar –No quien le dijo a ellos que eso era actuación

–Creo que son buenos –dijo Jessie con los brazos cruzados –además el cerdo con salda agridulce es bueno

–Créeme son malos –dijo Cody

–No lo son –volvio a insistir Jessie

–Claro que son malos, Bailey –dijo Cody –Aunque no entiendo porque te gustan

–Me avergüenza decirte esto –dijo Bailey –Yo formé un tiempo parte de ese grupo de teatro –Confeso Jessie

–¿Porque ya no formas parte ese grupo? –pregunto Cody curioso, ya que conocía muy poco sobre faceta artística de su exnovia, sabia que ella cantaba ya que para el certamen de belleza Srta Tipton toco la guitarra y canto, y le gustaba cada vez ese lado de Bailey que no conocía

–Ellos me echaron –contesto Bailey algo apenada –Dijieron que no tenia el talento suficiente

–Pues ellos se lo pierden –Contesto Cody con una gran sonrisa –Vi el infomercial y estuvo genial

–¿Lo viste? –Dijo Jessie apenada –Fue un desastre total

–Pero descubrieron grandes fallas, y eso es algo bueno –Dijo Cody –Estuve apunto de comprarlo para usarlo como arma

–No hablas enserio –dijo Bailey con una pequeña sonrinsa en el rostro, y en ese momento porque hace algún tiempo se había enamorado de Cody.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Jessie o Zac y Cody gemelos a bordo no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si

Capitulo 19

–No hablas enserio –Dijo Bailey con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y en ese momento supo porque se había enamorado de Cody –Estuve horrible, casi queme el set

–Eso no te lo puedo negar –Dijo Cody –Pero volviendo al tema –dijo el maestro –En serio quiero pedirte disculpas, Ba…Jessie –dijo levantado los hombros –Y no te pido que volvamos a ser novios, pero si quiero al menos ser tu amigo –Pero el vio que ella no respondió –¿Al menos conocidos?

–Creo que podemos ser conocidos –Dijo Jessie con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Cody –Bromeaba, claro que podemos ser amigos, Cody

–Jessie eso no fue muy divertido –dijo Cody

–Sí, tuviste que ver tu cara –dijo Jessie, después de reir un poco –¿Entonces amigos? –pregunto Bailey mientras extendió la mano al rubio y el le respondio el gesto de vuelta estrechando la mano de ella

–¿Tengo una pequeña pregunta? –dijo Cody después de haber estrechado la mano de ella, y vio como ella lo miraba para que para que continuara con la pregunta –¿Como debo llamarte a partir de ahora, Bailey o Jessie?

–Jessie esta bien –respondió la pelirroja –O como te sientas más cómodo

–Bueno Jessie –dijo Cody con una sonrisa galante –debo macharme y debo cuantas encargarme de unas cuantas cosas

–Adiós –dijo Jessie –Fue lindo volver a verte y a aclarar las cosas –Y las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas, ya que él abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo y ella le extendió la mano

–Adiós –dijo Cody entendiendo que talvez ella no estaba lista para un abrazo asi que le volvió a estrechar la mano

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

En el Empaire Skate

Emma noto a una pareja en particular hablando, y presto más atención y se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba y sabía que no extraños no hablan tan amenamente, y menos si hay química entre ambos. Eso respondia y una pregunta, Jessie si conocía a su maestro suplente; pero abría más interrogantes como: ¿De donde se conocían? ¿desde cuando se conocen?; y la principal de todas era: ¿Si ellos dos fueron alguna vez más que amigo?


End file.
